A Different Sort of Happy Ending
by Anawiel12
Summary: Belle convinces Emma to try to relax and Killian may be the relaxation method she's looking for. AU for smut and lemons. *Takes place outside the OUAT universe*


A Different Sort of Happy Ending.

Emma sat in a booth at Granny's and stared at her coffee, her leg nervously jiggling up and down as she tried to mentally organise her day. She had to finish the paper work on the Chapelier's robbery case that was in fact not a robbery at all, make sure that there were enough supplies in the school for the incoming storm (just in case it did turn out to be bad enough for people to seek shelter) and try to get her head around the legislation changes that had recently made it through congress. Usually she wouldn't care, but it slightly changed the concealed carry laws and she needed to make sure she was on top of it. That was the beginning of it. She decided a list was probably the best way to manage everything and looked up, about to signal Ruby for a scrap of paper when Belle walked in the diner, spotting her straight away and coming over.

"Hi Emma, how are we this morning?" she asked brightly. Emma looked up at her friend and let out a dramatic sigh.

"Swamped, if I'm honest. I have so much to do over the next few days and I just can't seem to keep up. With David on paternity leave I'm really struggling without a deputy to get everything done." Belle sat down opposite a despondent Emma, joining her for the morning coffee ritual they often shared.

"Would it help if you ran me through it? Sometimes telling other people what you need to do makes the best way to do it suddenly clear." Belle suggested. Emma arched an eyebrow at her. That actually wasn't a bad idea.

It took less than five minutes for Belle to become lost in what Emma was talking about. The only thing she thought she could help with was the new gun laws and essentially making a few notes for Emma, but other than that she couldn't be of much help. She was worried about the blonde, and it was no wonder why. As she spoke Emma chewed on her nails, tapped the table and completely ignored her coffee. She was so tense that Belle thought she may be hovering suspended above the seat, rather than actually sitting on it.

"Emma… stop." Belle ordered. Emma looked at her with wide eyes in surprise and her chewed up fingernails held only an inch from her face.

"What is it?"

"I'm going to make a deal with you. How long do you think it would take you to read through and make sense of the new laws on carrying a concealed firearm?" Belle asked. Emma was confused and furrowed her brow, thinking.

"Um, probably at least two hours, why?"

"I have been reading up on state and federal laws lately, and I'm really enjoying studying the law books. I'll have a look at the new laws for you, and write up a clear set of notes on what is changing and what is staying the same, _however_ you have to promise to do something for me." Belle had a conspiratory look on her face and her eyes were sparkling with mirth.

"And what might that be?" Emma had narrowed her eyes at the brunette and was suddenly very wary of Belle's terms for the deal.

"There is a new masseuse in town. Who am I kidding, there wasn't one to begin with but _now_ there is a masseuse in town and I want you to go and spend one hour with them. He's really good. If you can believe it Gold actually walked out there with a smile the other day and didn't want his walking stick for a few hours afterwards. He seemed to really like him. He does a range of treatments and if that takes one hour, you've still gained an hour of free time out of our bargain. How does that sound?"

Emma didn't really know what to say.

"I'm not sure what a massage has to do with this, Belle. Are you his marketing person or something?" Belle laughed at that, a loud, and somehow very Australian Ha-ha that made Emma smirk despite herself.

"No, you idiot, you are _so_ tense! Seriously you're sitting here sweating like a gypsy with a mortgage and it's painful to watch. Please just get some of that tension rubbed out and relax for an hour, for the sake of all of us, especially Henry! The poor kid has been trying to cheer you up for days." Belle was pleading now, her accent becoming more pronounced as she tried to drive the bargain home.

"Fine. One massage, perhaps I could do with a loosening up."

}{}{}{}{

Sheriff Swan stood outside the small shop front that read "Remedial and Traditional Massage & Beauty. Walk-ins welcome" and decided it looked innocent enough. It was very simply set up with clean white walls, white tiles and a slight Indonesian feel to the decorations. When she opened the door a little bell tinkled above the door and the smell of fragrant massage oils filled her nose. There was soft pleasant music playing and she actually felt herself relax just being there.

She looked at the treatments menu on the wall and saw what she thought was probably what Belle was talking about "_one hour relaxation package. Full body massage including head and face."_ She wasn't sure how the head and face could really be massaged but she thought she may as well give it a go. If Belle was helping her out with some of her workload and this is what she owed in return, then she could get used to that.

Emma looked up again in time to see a beautiful woman come to the front counter in a white beautician's shirt with dark hair rolled up in a bun and sparkling green eyes. She smiled broadly at Emma and stood behind the counter.

"Welcome to our humble little establishment, I'm Milah. What can I help you with today?"

"Well, my friend told me about a masseuse here, that he was really good. I was hoping he was available for this," she said, pointing to the menu on the wall.

"Oh yes, Killian is a master!" She replied enthusiastically. Emma felt relieved for some reason, although the name struck her as odd. She had (probably inappropriately) imagined an elderly Asian man who had been training for years. Killian was not exactly the name she expected.

"He's currently on lunch, but he's due back in about 10 minutes. How about you fill out our quick questionnaire and I'll get a room ready for you?" Milah offered happily, thrusting a clipboard and pen in Emma's direction.

"Sure, that'd be great, thank you."

Emma only took a few minutes to fill out the form, tapping the pen against the clipboard nervously when she had finished. No medical history to come clean about, no old surgeries and no medications to worry about. Although her life felt out of control, at least on paper she seemed healthy, she thought. Actually on this piece of paper, Emma Swan was kind of boring. She was interrupted by Milah.

"Right this way, my dear… Emma." She said as she read her name off the form. As she ushered Emma into the room she indicated a basket and the bed.

"Please take of everything except panties and place it all in the basket. You can cover yourself with this towel and just sing out if you need anything at all. Lie face up and just relax."

It wasn't until Milah had left the room that she remembered that she was carrying her hand gun, as per protocol, which was not great as she'd now have to put it down in a public place. _Oh well_, she thought, _I'll just put it at the bottom with my badge._ As she hid her gun well while scolding herself for being so stupid, she began to undress and thanked her lucky stars for laundry day meaning that she was wearing her cute lacy (but not too provocative) white knickers. She lay down on the bed and moaned when she realised that there was an electric blanket on the bed to keep her warm. Soft candles glowed in the room and Emma nearly drifted off to sleep. It was only when she heard a male voice in the foyer that she realised how close she was to sleeping and the massage hadn't even started!

Emma's eyes were closed when the masseuse asked if she was ready from outside the door, knocking gently. She called for him to enter and put her head back down on the headrest.

"Good afternoon Ms Swan, I hear you're in need of some relaxation," came a soft and low Irish voice. Emma smirked, wow such a nice voice, it couldn't possibly belong to a face cute enough to match. She looked up then at the man who was about to rub oil over her entire body and her eyes widened in surprise.

"Oh" was all she could manage as she took in his gleaming blue eyes, ruffled dark hair and stubble covered face. Shit. How embarrassing, this man was gorgeous!

"Are you alright, love?" He asked with a quirked eyebrow

"Oh yes, sorry. Just was a thousand miles away!" Emma lied, inwardly grimacing at her awkwardness. "Yes I am here for the one hour relaxation. My friend Belle suggested I come here. Apparently I'm scaring everyone" she breathed, aware that she was rambling.

"Belle… I don't think I've treated a Belle," he mused, obviously confused.

"Oh no, her partner Mr Gold was a client."

"Oh yes of course! A very nice man once you get him talking. It also helps to have magic hands. People are usually pretty nice to me when I'm done," he smiled, the sentiment reaching his eyes and crinkling the corners.

"So are there any areas that you would like me to focus on? Anything troubling you?" Killian asked, glancing at her earlier form and seeing nothing he needed to worry about.

"Well, I've just been super tense, so I suppose my shoulders and neck are the worst? I'm not really sure. I've only had a few massages before, I never usually get time." Emma had relaxed somewhat but her mouth had gone dry and she was still looking at Killian in amazement. She sort of hoped the massage would be crap so she could have an excuse to be less attracted to him.

"Alright, well I'll get you to turn over for me…" he grabbed the side of the towel holding it up so he couldn't see anything and she shuddered as the colder air touched her sensitive body. Her nipples were hard and she cursed inwardly trying to get some self-control whilst she turned onto her stomach. "…and we'll get started." Killian draped the towel back over Emma and adjusted it so it covered all of her body.

He began by gently rubbing her back, and finding all the major sore spots before he pulled the towel down to her waist and she could hear him reaching for the oil. _Oh God, I should not be this excited_, she thought. As Killian began rubbing Emma's shoulders she couldn't suppress a groan. His fingers had found knots right behind her shoulder blades almost immediately and he began working them out.

"Oh my God" she audibly groaned, not even caring that she was being a bit rude. Killian was obviously amused however, as he laughed gently above her.

"Is the pressure ok for you Emma?" He asked,

"Oh yeah, that is perfect. You really are a master," Emma breathed between groans of pleasure.

}{}{}{}{}{

Killian had just returned from lunch, his partner meeting him immediately as he entered the massage parlour.

"Killian, the _most_ delicious woman just came in, she's waiting for you in room three for a one hour relaxation." Milah informed him, a gleam in her eye as she licked her lips to wet them.

"Obviously straight but oh my word, I would not hesitate a second if I had the chance to…"

"Stop." Killian cut her off. "Please remember what I told you about professionalism. I don't want any of our clients being uncomfortable here and if she heard you that would certainly happen. I will treat her like every other patient. Goodness me, you'd think you were a new lesbian or something, not a veteran of 10 years!" Killian grinned with his insult and Milah's goldfish impression of a reaction before making his way down the corridor to knock on the door.

He wasn't exactly sure what he expected after Milah's assertions that this woman was _delicious_. Her tastes ran the gambit, from one end of the spectrum to the other, although he couldn't deny that she had an eye for beauty, that being her job and all. As he entered, however, it became immediately clear that Milah's description did not do this woman justice. She was lying on the bed face up _(she should be face down, bloody Milah),_ with her golden hair splayed out and cascading down the headrest of the bed. She was magnificent. Killian hesitated for a second and almost ran out of the room to collect himself. No, he was a professional and he could do this. As her green eyes opened to take him in, widening in appreciation he couldn't stop his stomach from doing a somersault. Jesus, this woman was incredibly beautiful. He did his best to keep it light, asking about any sore spots and trying to stay as professional as he could.

Once Emma was face down, Killian had a chance to let his face react to what was going on. He kept shaking his head whilst working on her, and the groans and praise coming from her was making it hard for him to breathe. For what it was worth, Killian managed to hold it together for the first part of the massage. Although Emma's back was toned and sexy as hell, it wasn't until he pulled the towel down, lowering her panties (_holy shit, white lace. Fuck)_ to tuck the towel into them that he nearly lost it. He had exposed just the upper part of her backside to the low lighting of the room, and he actually had to bite his hand. _It's just the gluteus maximus_ he kept telling himself, imagining a muscle chart over Emma's body as a distraction, however when she actually rolled her hips just a little to meet his hand he finally let out the choked groan he'd been holding.

"Are you alright?" She asked, turning her head and propping herself up just a little. The combination of her exposed upper backside and her cleavage with her hair cascading down one shoulder as she leaned up made Killian painfully hard and he positioned himself so she couldn't see it. His eyebrows shot up and he gave her a strange wide-eyed look

"Oh yes, just a little tickle in the throat is all" he smiled, and Emma (_thank you God)_ turned around and lay face down again.

Once he had finished that part of her back, Killian covered her entire upper half and went to do the legs. He thought for a moment the hardest part was behind him, until he moved the towel aside and pulled one leg sideways to begin working on her thighs. He couldn't believe how beautiful her legs were. _Damn it all to hell_ he thought as he momentarily adjusted his trousers. He'd massaged plenty of beautiful women before, but there was something about this woman that just pressed all of his buttons and he could hardly control himself. Killian was aware of his strokes becoming a little more sensual, more like a lover's massage than a therapist's and although he wanted to stop, Emma's groans were spurring him on to continue. As his hands moved toward her inner thighs so that he could work on her hamstrings he had to swallow hard to stop himself from leaning down to kiss the creamy flesh there, his eyebrows knotting in a pained expression. Just then Emma hissed and took a sharp breath and Killian paused.

"Are you alright?" He asked, suddenly scared shitless that she'd sensed what was going on _(and if he wasn't going to hell for this, he'd be surprised)._

"Yes, fine. That's just a sore spot. I didn't even think you could get sore spots there," Emma replied in a lazy voice.

"Oh yes, happens all the time," he replied as nonchalant as possible. _Of course she had a sore spot that needed work essentially on the underside of her arse _Killian thought to himself. At this rate, he was not going to make it.

Despite all of Emma's groans and the occasional curse coming from her when he hit a sore spot (which Killian found strangely erotic) he made it to the end of that part of the massage, prompting Emma again to turn over. Once again Killian was struck by how beautiful she was as she blearily opened her eyes while he put a pillow under her head. She smiled up at him, staring right into his eyes.

"Wow, I can't remember the last time I felt this good," she blushed staring at him with her hair splayed out and her lips pouted.

"Neither can I," Killian stated, immediately realising what he'd just said. As Emma widened her eyes he laughed to cover up his stupid admission. "Gotta stop using that one it's getting old. Ha-ha." She seemed content with his lame joke and closed her eyes again, Killian nearly dying of the humiliation, his cheeks burning red.

He sat down then on the stool behind Emma's head, her hair falling over his lap as he weaved his fingers through it to get to her scalp. Her hair was like silk and it smelled beautiful. The temptation to bury his head in her hair was so strong but again, Killian somehow found some self-control and resisted. As he stared down at her, his face inches from her as every moment of pleasure or pain crossed her face, as every whimper left her lips while he rubbed her scalp and in truth, played with her hair more than he should have, he found himself utterly entranced. His hands moved down to her shoulders and pushed them downwards, trying to get her to drop them.

"Relax, love," he coaxed and Emma's shoulders finally dropped, her frown lines smoothing out from her forehead and a contented sigh passing her lips as she opened her eyes. She found Killian staring down at her as his hands worked out the last few kinks in her shoulders and across her chest, his fingers dancing and doing amazing things to her.

She wasn't sure why but Emma kept her eyes open for the last few minutes, watching Killian as he worked on her. His face was a mask of concentration, as if this was the most challenging thing in the world for him, his brow furrowed and his breathing shallow. As he found a sore spot on her chest, Emma whimpered again, completely involuntarily and he closed his eyes, letting out a shuddering breath and she suddenly realised the effect that her moans were having on him. He looked like a musician getting a concerto just perfect. She felt embarrassed and her face burned with the realisation. _Oh my God_, she thought, _I've been making sex noises for nearly an hour. And he's… into me!_ Suddenly Emma could hardly breathe as she watched the beautiful man above her, inhaling his scent as he leant over her, the smell of manly musk and an almost sweet men's cologne- _it has to be from a blue bottle, it smells like the ocean-_ she thought, mixed with leather, (_from a jacket_?) invaded her nostrils and she realised how turned on she was, wetness already pooling between her legs. His hands were so soft and the way he touched her was so new to her, Emma realised that she wanted this man more than she had wanted anything or anyone for as long as she could remember. Her problem now, was how the hell she was going to make a move. He was working for goodness sake, she couldn't just throw her almost naked body at him, could she?

Emma's mind turned and a few times she squirmed with the need. Her massage was ending soon, it felt like she'd been there for hours and yet she couldn't work up the guts to initiate something. Killian was rubbing down her forearm and massaging the palm of her hand, and it felt like electricity was vibrating through her. He kept interweaving his fingers with hers and applying pressure as he moved his fingers away. As he let go of her hand to drop it back on the table, Emma had an overwhelming urge to move a hair that was in her face and instead moved the same hand toward her face, not realising exactly where Killian was standing. The back of her hand brushed against the prominent bulge in Killian's pants and his eyes went wide with shock, his guttural moan the last encouragement that Emma needed.

Emma sat up on the bed suddenly as Killian stepped back from it, too ashamed to look at his client whose trust he'd so horribly betrayed.

"Look at me." She stated, her voice husky and low.

"I'm so, so sorry Ms Swan," Killian stammered before bringing his eyes up to face the woman who had every right to have him arrested. Gods she was a sight. Her hair was wild from her massage, her body slick with oil and shining in the low lighting. As she held the towel in front of her breasts, a seductive smile on her face, he couldn't help but groan deep in his chest.

"Good God lass, you are gorgeous. Do you have any idea what you do to me?" Emma smirked at that, allowing herself to look over the Irish masseuse in a leisurely seductive manner.

"I have an idea. Although I wonder if you have _any_ idea of the effect you've been having on me." She gave him her best come hither smile and beckoned to him with one finger, loosening the grip on the towel in front of her.

Killian couldn't believe his ears, his eyes or his lucky fucking stars for that matter. One eyebrow crept up as he looked at the beautiful creature in front of him, his hand lifting to scratch behind his ear.

"I would definitely like to find out." He breathed as he moved towards Emma, grabbing the towel and lowering it, seeing her pert and creamy breasts for the first time. His gaze lifted back to her face and he pulled her towards him, their lips meeting with bruising force, as Killian begged entrance to her mouth by nibbling on Emma's lower lip. She moaned as she opened her mouth to him, his tongue sweeping around hers and coaxing it to join the dance. He was an amazing kisser, she decided as she became breathless, breaking the kiss momentarily to nibble on his ear lobe, gaining some much needed air. His groans as she moved to his pulse point, nipping and licking told her she was moving in the right direction. Emma's hands were all over Killian, up under his shirt and occasionally brushing against the hardness in his pants, which never failed to make him whimper and buck his hips towards her involuntarily.

"Lie down, love," Killian whispered in her ear, "I want to taste you and see how sweet you really are." Emma blushed at his audacious words but she did as he bid, lying back down on the deliciously warm bed. He leant over her, kissing her again while his hands fisted her hair before he moved across to her ear, running his tongue over the shell and then biting playfully on her ear lobe, delighted with the throaty giggle he elicited from her. As he went lower, nibbling on her collar bone and finally capturing one nipple in his mouth, while using his hand on the other, Emma arched her back off the bed, moaning loudly and burying her fists in Killian's already rather messy hair. The masseuse smirked against her body, enjoying the reaction he was getting out of her. Unbeknownst to all of his clients, Killian used a massage oil that tasted like strawberries – something Milah threw together years ago that he loved to use as he had a bad habit of biting his fingernails and hated when they tasted like oil. The taste of Emma mixed with strawberries was sending his mind into a spiral and he began to rub his hand against his bulge, seeking some kind of friction and relief.

He ventured further down Emma's stunning body, stopping to kiss the hip bone that was just sitting proud from her abdomen as he pulled her white lace panties down her smooth legs. She was strong but soft, her body incredibly feminine and curving in all the right places. As Killian made his way to her legs, he worshipped those long lean parts of her that had tormented him earlier, lifting them to kiss the back of her knees, and nibbling and kissing his way up her thighs, slinging them over his shoulders. The masseuse glanced up at Emma then, his blue eyes radiating heat and lust through his long eye lashes as he stared into the blonde woman's face, begging permission. She nodded, unable to form words and her head fell back as he delicately pressed his mouth to her most sensitive bundle of nerves.

He was taking his time, which was insane considering that he had a booking immediately after this one, however Killian couldn't bring himself to care. His mouth latched around Emma's clitoris and he gently sucked the most intimate part of her. As her hips bucked forwards Killian placed his hand on her hip, the other coming up to slide one finger into her wetness.

"Fuck, Emma you are so wet. How long have you been wanting this?" He asked, his voice strained and gravelly with lust.

"Since the minute you walked in," Emma confessed, her barriers completely down. She wasn't sure how this Irishman had managed to seduce her so completely but she was beyond caring. Killian moaned against her then, causing her to cry out and buck her hips again. He smiled against her and curled his finger upwards enjoying playing with her. Another finger joined the first and Emma began to pant, her legs shaking uncontrollably and her core muscles contracting. The sensation of Killian sucking and licking in lazy circles was driving Emma closer to the edge. When Killian began to suck her clitoris in earnest and move his head gently side to side whilst still fucking her with two fingers hard and fast, Emma finally unravelled. She cried out his name, her back lifting off the table and fists pulling his hair painfully. As she rode out her climax Killian licked and suckled at her needily enjoying every last drop of what she had to give. When the tremors stopped and her legs slipped from his shoulders, Emma propped herself up on her elbows, an appreciative smile on her face and looked at Killian with hooded eyes.

"You _are_ delicious" Killian breathed, shaking his head at his good fortune standing again, pulling Emma close.

"Your turn" she stated simply.

"I couldn't take advantage of a lady…" Killian started, his mouth curving in a sly smile as he pretended to back off.

"Too late" she asserted, pulling him back to her by the front of his shirt and tasting herself on his mouth, never more turned on than in this moment. Emma managed to shuffle herself to the edge of the bed and stand, turning Killian around and forcing him to lie on the bed this time.

"Well this doesn't happen to me very often I have to say," he joked, that damned eyebrow raised again. "I do have some tension in my lower back if you could see to it…" Emma just growled, nearly leaping on top of him and silencing him with another bruising kiss. She removed Killian's clothing so quickly he could hardly comprehend it, tearing open the blue shirt (his favourite) and pulling his jeans down eagerly, leaving hardly any time to remove his shoes. Emma licked her lips when she realised he wasn't wearing any underpants.

"Do you usually go commando?" She asked, her interest piqued.

"Honestly? It's laundry day…" He smiled, slightly embarrassed, the hand going back up to scratch behind his hear.

"Good. I fucking love laundry day then," Emma growled, surprising both of them.

"I love it when you curse. It's so fucking sexy," he confessed as Emma straddled him, supporting herself with her hands on his chest.

As Emma grabbed Killian's length he gasped, his eyes rolling back in his head for a moment and enjoying the feel of her slippery soft hands on him. She pumped him a few times, making sure he was ready, although she knew he had been for some time now, pre cum already having come from the head of his cock. She licked her lips, aligned him with her aching centre and slowly seated herself on him. At first they both watched as their bodies met, Killian groaning and letting out soft curses, and Emma whimpering with the feeling of being stretched again after so long. It had been years since she'd had anyone and she felt like a virgin again. She finally seated herself on him to the hilt and he placed his hands on her hips, stilling her and forcing her to meet his eyes.

"You feel amazing, love. I could spend my life with you wrapped around me," he confessed. As much as Emma knew her walls were down, she could see that his were too. This was just as vulnerable a moment for him as it was for her. The stared with their eyes locked as Emma began to move, first rolling her hips and then slowly bouncing up and down, her breasts echoing the movement of her body and Killian staring at her as if she were the most erotic and beautiful creature on the planet.

After several moments of achingly slow love making Emma began to pick up speed, her thrusts become more erratic and Killian took up the slack, pushing himself up and into her, becoming more and more forceful as she came closer to her climax. After so much anticipation Killian could hardly wait out any more and he rubbed her clitoris with his thumb to help Emma along. Soon her eyes widened, her mouth in a soft 'O' as she finally came her hips stilling and her thighs shaking. She was so tight and came so hard that she dragged Killian with her, both of them finding each other's names spilling from their lips. Emma collapsed on top of Killian then, her hair enveloping them both and Killian finally took the opportunity to bury his head in her blonde curls, smelling her and smiling contentedly.

"You know you are truly beautiful, love," he stated simply, twirling a loose curl around his finger.

"So are you," Emma replied looking up at him then.

"I hope I don't ruin the moment by saying this but, well, this is not something I usually do. In fact this is something I never do. I have never done this is what I mean." Killian was stammering and Emma began to worry that he was regretting what had happened. She visibly stiffened in his arms. "Please can I see you again? Outside of work I mean. Of course massages are always available I just would like to get to know you." He had a hopeful look on his face and in his post coital glow, with messy hair, shining blue eyes and swollen lips, there was no way that Emma could say no.

"Of course," she smiled. "But maybe we could take it slow from here? This is not something I do either and, well, fair warning… I'm not good at the dating thing." She gave him a self-conscious smile then, and he smoothed her hair and kissed her forehead.

"Of course, love, as slow as you want it." He couldn't keep the smile from his face. "You know," he started, "I technically haven't finished your massage." He slipped from under Emma's embrace and stood up, dressing himself too quickly for her liking. "Stay here." He ordered, kissing her quickly before he left.

Killian returned moments later with a hot wet towel and removed all of the oil and the remainder of their coupling from Emma's sated and entirely relaxed body.

"You know what, I think I am actually relaxed for the first time in years," Emma mused as she stretched, feeling thoroughly warm and satisfied. Killian laughed at that, the corners of his eyes crinkling again in the way Emma decided she liked.

"Well, you did get the super special relaxation treatment that nobody else is ever going to get. Enjoy the feeling while it lasts!" He grinned at her then and leaned close to her ear "and you know if you find yourself in the same tense state, you can always find me here." He leaned back then a smirk on his face. Emma grabbed a card from her bag as she dressed and handed it to him.

"Sheriff?" He looked at her with wide eyes and then saw the gun in the basket.

Emma simply shrugged and smiled.

"Problem?" She queried.

"Oh no, lass, quite the opposite. I'm sorry I must go. I'll call you, I promise."

With that Killian excused himself from the room leaving Emma to finish dressing. It was only then that Emma caught her reflection in the mirror. Her hair was dishevelled, no not dishevelled, it looked like an actual lion's mane, and she was flushed, with pink swollen lips. She groaned, attempting to put her hair right to some degree and stepping out her head down. She went to pay her dues to Milah who refused to take money stating that it was a service for the practice to keep the sheriff happy and as stress-free as possible before waving her out the door. Emma knew that Killian had told her to refuse payment. She'd have to owe him a drink or something as payment, she decided.

After Emma had left, Killian emerged from the bathroom, obviously having made the same half-arsed attempt at cleaning up that Emma had. Milah laughed at his appearance, a wicked gleam in her eye.

"Where's Mr Gold? I'm late for his appointment," Killian asked, looking for the client.

"Killian, you were in there for two hours. Mr Gold gathered you were busy rather quickly and decided to make another appointment, perhaps tomorrow." She couldn't keep the smirk from her face as he realised the rather rude transgression he'd made, breaking his own rule and making a client uncomfortable.

"Shit," he mumbled, "We'll comp his next visit to make up for it then." He turned to leave, intent on cleaning up the room he and Emma had been in.

"Oh Killian…" Milah called after him.

"What is it?" He asked, still glowing and unsuspecting.

"I wasn't aware we were giving out happy endings." Milah arched her eyebrow at Killian and laughed as he turned beetroot red and quickly removed himself from the foyer.


End file.
